malefors return
by shade-fang
Summary: malefor made a synester plan but in order to do it he must escape the bannished land
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: darkness returnes

It has been two years since the dark master was defeated by spyro and cynder.

everything was returning to normal and Spyro and Cynder had a child. Her scales were a

light grey Her wings a dark silver and eyes as blue as diamond. she was named myst.

Myst had her mothers markings. Her fathers horns. She also had a mix of their tails.

Her tail was shaped like her father spyro's spade and was a blade like Cynders. Now myst was

very adventurous sometimes that got her in trouble. when she was fif-teen she was

just out exploring the forset when she was attacked by an orc now a swordsman was passing

by and he saw this and rushed to help the myst he told her to go hide and wait for his signal

"well, well looks like i finally found you razer" said the orc "and you will pay for what you did to your foster parents"

"ya, know i didn't do it ragor you did" razer said "and this time i will kill you"

"we, will see razer we shall see" ragor said.

ragor was easily three feet taller then razer who was five foot two.

as they were talking myst was wondering way would a human stick up for her.

then the battle started. ragor did a downward swipe on razer with his blood stained sword but razer was faster. he blocked

with his own sword he only used the tip of the sword. ragor knew about this and punched him in the gut

he was sent in to a rock razer was not surprised about this and counter with a quick stab ragor was a bloody pulp by the

end of the battle. myst was watching the whole thing razer called out for myst she walked over to him

"what did the orc say" asked myst "why did he say you that about your foster parents"

"are you sure, ya want to know" said razer "cause it is a long story"

"yes i would like that" said myst

"well lets start at the, begining" razer said "when i was born i was seperated from my parents by the dark master"

"when i was four i was rescued by my foster parents the were dragons they would never tell me their names though"

"i was then introduced to my foster brother, lathor he knew i knew i wasn't his real brother and yet i was treated like

i was part of the family" "the only family i knew back then was the dark masters army being with lathors family made me

happy" "then ten years later me and lathor were exploring this very forest that was when we were ambushed by that orc you

saw me kill" "he brought with him and ambushed me and lathor. we fought as best we could but this one orc fataly wouned

lathor." "lathors final wish that i take fifteen scales ten for my sword and five for my necklace as you can see here"

"then one year later here we are" myst then saw razer crying after that story "it is okay as long as you have that necklace

will allways have hime in your heart" myst said comforting razer

"thanks, may i ask your name" said razer

"my name is myst" said myst "and may i ask yours"

"my name is razer" razer said "now lets get you home"

while razer was walking myst home myst tripped and razer caught her . razer's green eyes stared into myst's silver eyes and they knew they were in love.

chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 : razer meets the heros

It has been two years since the incedint with ragor and myst thought it was time for razer to meet her parents. myst asked cynder if she could bring a friend over cynder said ok and so did spyro. myst met razer in the same spot that they first met

"mom said it was okay for you to come and meet them" said myst "lets go"

"sure i would love to meet them myst" razer said

it took two hours to get to spyro and cynders house while getting there myst walked with razer

"i left my weapons at my house so they dont get the wrong impresions" razer said

"good idea razer" myst said

"i still wear my necklace as a reminder of rathor" razer said

they then got to spyro and cynders house

"mom, dad i brought my friend" said myst

"welcome" said spyro

"it is nice to meet the parents of myst, and the hero's of avalar" razer said

"just call us spyro, and cynder" cynder added

"myst has told us quite alot about you" spyro said

"she told us how you and she met" cynder said

"I see a dragon scale necklace on you" spyro said

"it is to remind me of my foster brother" razer said "would you like to hear the story"

"if it would take it off your mind then yes" cynder said

it took two hours to tell the story and after that razor just started crying myst went over to razer to comfort him spyro and cynder could tell that they were ment for each other

"if rathor asked you to forge your weapon out of his scales, where is it" asked spyro

"i left it at home to not give you the wrong impression" razer said

"you really are considerate razer" cynder said

"the reason was of my foster family" said razer "they taught me right unlike the dark master"

"i was just like cynder but i was stolen as a baby and thus i have some magic abilities" razer said "the only memory i have of him was being rescued by my foster family"

razer could tell something was goin on in warfang

"spyro, cynder warfang is in trouble" razer exclaimed "they might be in trouble"

"go get your weapon, we will met you a warfang" spyro said

"right going" razer said

razer going as fast as he could made to his house and got his sword and ran to warfang but myst got to him and offerd him a ride he could not turn her down he had to get there fast and she was the only way

hold on warfang i am on my way thought razer as soon as he was in falling distance he jumped


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: razers dark side

as razer was falling through the sky he waited for the right moment to save his live

"now" thought razer

razer stabbed his sword into the ground saving his live he gave myst a thumbs up telling her he is alright she then went to spyro and cynder telling them that razer is already there

"how is razer already a warfang" spyro pondered

"isn't it obvious myst gave him a lift" cynder added

"yep and he said he would give me a lift next time" myst added

"well the lets get going cynder" spyro said

as soon as they got to warfang spyro could already see razer and he isn't doing to well he was out numbered ten to one and yet he beat those odds he could tell that razer had magic and spyro went down to aid him

"razer" spyro called "work your way over here"

and razer did only to get knocked out then spyro felt a dark preccense nearby and it was emminating from razer he woke up just long enough to slay the ogre who knocked him out

"cynder, take spyro to our den i will finish up here then tell you what i saw" spyro said

cynder nodded and went to there den then cynder pulled out the guest bed and set him down gentely myst then came in and asked if he was going to be ok and cynder said he'd be fine

myst then notice he wasn't breathing

"mom" myst yelled "razer isn't beathing"

cynder rushed in and noticed that there was something in his left lung she quickly got it out just in time for him to make a gasp

several hours past myst didn't leave his side razzer woke up to find myst sleeping next to him

"where am i" razer asked

cynder came in and told razer what had happened he started crying again and myst woke up

"why are you crying razer" myst asked

"it happened again" razer said

"you mean when convexity took over" spyro said

"yes " razer said weeping "i can feel the convexity in other people and dragons i sense it in you and cynder"

"it doesn't mean that you have to leave" myst said as razer was leaving

"i...it doesn't" razer asked

"no it is apart of us all" cynder and spyro said at the same time

"how can i protect my loved one when it always finds a way to take over me" razer was now uncontrollably crying

"razer i can teach you how to control the convexity and the lightning element inside of you"spyro said "but yout will have to learn how to fight with your bare hands"

razer thought about this and nodded that he would

"then it is settled" spyro exclaimed "you will be here at noon each day"

"thank you spyro" razer said "i will not let you down"

"go home and get some rest ra" only to be interupted by myst "his home is destroyed"

"what happened" asked cynder

"when i got my sword it started collapsing i barely got out" razer explained

"it is true i saw the whole thing" myst explained "i even saw the one doing it and got him"

Spyro and cynder decided to let razer stay with them

"thank you spyro, and cynder you really meet up with what the legends say"razer thanked

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the nightmare

while razer accepted the offer he still felt uneasy he thought it was his imagination when he saw something moveing in the shadows after he fell asleep he saw Spyro, and Cynders house burning and myst was trapped inside he looked all over for her it was like she was never there when suddenly his dark side appeared

"who are you" razer demanded

"isn't it obviouse i am you" the mystirouse man said "i am fang your dark side"

fang was five-two just like razer except he had black hair while razer had silver fangs eyes black while razers are silver razer had a tatoo of a dragon on his right arm while fang had a skull on his right arm

"well why are your here" asked razer

"to show you the future" fang said "your relationship with myst will not last"

"shut up,shut up" razer said "just shut up"

"why, dont you want to hear the truth" fang said "fine see you later"

morning came and razer was out hunting for deer when he got back spyro and cynder were up he gave them the largest deer when myst got up he gave her the second largest deer

"why arent you eating" myst asked

"i already ate some fruit while hunting" razer explained

"i see you didn't take your sword" cynder pointed out

"i hunted with my own hands" razer said clutching his left arm

"what happend to your arm" myst said with concern

"i broke it while hunting" razer said "i ran into a dragon"

"i am fine just a broken arm" razer said he tried to cover it with a fake laugh but spyro knew something was wrong after they were done eating spyro was training razer

"remember to focus your power into the part you want it" spyro taught

spyro then saw sparks comeing from the ground razer was surprised

"you seemed troubled, razer" spyro said "what is wrong"

"there is no hinding anything from you" razer said "is there"

"no, there is not" spyro added

"well, when i went to sleep i had a nightmare" razer said "in it your den was burning and myst was trapped inside i went in to find her except i could not find her then my dark side came in he said his name was fang he looked like me except for the eye and hair color and instead of a dragon tatoo he had a skull" razer continued "he told me terable things i told him to stop he then told me where to find her but i woke up then"

spyro thought about it and said that training would continue tomorrow

"how about you go get some rest" spyro said "you will need it "

"ok spyro" razer said as he went to a tree and fell asleep

"there is something wrong with what he said about his nightmare"spyro said to himself

"hey cynder, i am going to the gaurdians to look at the pool of visions" spyro said "ya, mind watching over razer while he sleeps "

"not at all" cynder replied "but why"

"something about the nightmare razer told worries me" spyro added "i'll be back as soon as i can"

"hurry, back" cynder replied

spyro flew at amazing speeds and when he got to the temple he was greeted by volteer

"hello spyro, it sure has been awhile" volteer said

"it is great to see you to" spyro replied "but i need to look into the pool of visions"

"what for" volteer asked

"i just need to it is important" spyro replied

"this way" volteer said as he lead the way to the pool

"i hope you find what you are looking for spyro" volteer said

spyro thanked him as he started looking in to the pool. he saw razer fighting fang. razer was out number hundred-one and spyro and cynder and myst were captured and it was razers final stand and spyro knew that fang would be the new darkmaster. then the pool stopped and spyro knew he had to train razer even harder.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 the training

spyro flew back as fast as he could to get home for dinner he had urgent new to tell  
>cynder,razer and myst what he saw in the pool of visions but he decided not to tell<br>them as it could affect the future

"so, what did you see spyro" cynder asked "what did the nightmare mean"

"it,was nothing" spyro replied " just a dream cuz it showed nothing"

"why did i fall from a tree" razer asked

"cuz you were sleeping in it" myst said with a giggle

"yeah you looked so peaceful" cynder added

"at least i did not have a nightmare" razer said

"well time for dinner" spyro said

"i'll go get it" razer volentiered "i'll be back"

this time instead of bringing deer he brought three bears  
>cynder and myst were surprised spyro wasnt he was intrigued<p>

"hey razer after were done eating can you show me where you got the bears" spyro asked

"sure, it would be nice" razer replied

after they were done eating razer took everyone with him

"this is where me and rathor did our hunting for dinner and lunch" razer said "ofcourse i wasnt any help cuz he was a dragon and humans have a harder time hunting than dragons, but we get by"

"and over there are lots of fruit and vegitables" razer pointed out "and over ther is a river, for some water"

"wait, if you said you are not a skilled fist fighter" cynder asked "thenn how can you hunt so well"

"i use the shadows as a hunting spot" razer said "i killed a fourth one but that wasn't me"

"i tansform in times of danger" razer said "i killed the third bear and while doin so i broke my left arm"

"then the fourth bear came and my arm still broke and that is when i transformed every thing a blur after that" said razer "but judging by the look of this bear i say he was relentless"

they decided to get away from this site it brought down razer. they went home then went to bed.

that night fang appeared again

"hello razer" fang said "how have you been"

"dont talk to me" razer said "you took control of me"

"no i didn't" fang pointed out "you used my power"

"what" razer said confused "thats impossible"

"no it's not ask spyro" fang said "i was to injured to fight"

"how" razer demanded "tell me"

"when ever you get injured" fang said "i also get injured"

morning came and as spyro went to train razer harder razer had a question to ask

"have you ever heard of useing your dark side power with out him taking over" asked razer

"no, i haven't why" replied spyro

"well, this time he came to me not in a nightmare more of a friendly visit" explained razer

"he also said that whenever i get injured, he gets injured isn't that wierd"

"yes it isn't" replied spyro "well back to training"

"now for convexity you need to focus your emotions into your magic power" instructed spyro

as he did spyro noticed something half of razers hair went black and his right went black his left arm had a tatoo of a skull on it and as he released it went into a big wave of destruction and he reverted back to his old self

"what happened, spyro"razer wondered

"it seems that you can transform partialy when useing convexity" spyro replied "we have to work on keeping you in that state

Chapter 5 end


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 mysts ailment

it was a peacful day at spyro and cynders when razer came in saying

"something is wrong with myst " razer exclaimed

spyro and cynder ran to her room and notice that the ailment she has need dragon crystals and red crystals mixed together to heal her

spyro volluntiered to do it when razer rushed out of the den

"i will be back with the ingredients" yelled razer

spyro saw half of his hair was black and his left eye was to meaning that he is useing convexity to boost his speed

you know you won't make it said fang not without my help

"what is that supposed to mean" razer said

then fang appeared next to him running at razers speed

"it's simple, you are useing your origanal power" explained fang "i am half of your origanal self and you are the other half"

"when the time come you'll know" said fang as he disappeared

razer growlled and then notice he had enough dragon crystals and red crystals  
>to make the cure and this time he ran faster than normal.<p>

he made back just in time to make the cure and he knew how long it would take for her to wake up so after the cure was givin he would not leave her side he stayed up for three days and nights after she woke up she saw razer sleeping in a chair next to her she woke him up

"razer wake up" myst said "time to get up"

"let him sleep myst" cynder said "he's been up for three days and nights"

"when you were ill he went and got the ingredients needed to make the cure" added spyro

"he even made the cure and fed it to you" cynder said "he even went without food and the olny time he left was to get food for us"

"it's true myst, i didn't even get to eat" razer said as he was falling to the ground

"dont worry myst he is just sleeping" cynder said

mean while inside razers dream

"hello razer" fang said "how have you been"

"i've been wanting to talk to you fang" razer said "what did you mean my old self"

"you see i am half of the origanal razer and you are the other half" fang explained when you were with malefor you had half black and half silver hair and one black eye like spyro told you"

"well i was only four when i was rescued" razer said "but that is all i can remember"

"well you are half dragon" fang said "i know it may shock you but it is the truth


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 the explanaition

after fang and razer had a talk razer decided to tell every one. it took awhile to explain and every one was okay with it.

"well that explains why you can use lightning" spyro said "but how can you use convexity"

"it might because i was with malefor four years of my life" razer explained "fang even said that i was half dragon cause of my family history two thousand years ago"

"well what did you look like when you where your old self" cynder asked

"i had half black hair and one black eye" razer said "and a tatoo of a skull on my left shoulder"

"well if you do return to your old self will you still have the memories you have now" myst aksed

"fang said that i will still have my current memories and the memories of my old self" razer replied "i will have my old skills along with my current skills, i will also look like my old self"

"so how were yo to match the dark masters skill level" asked spyro

"well when i was abducted, i was abducted by the dark master him self" replied razer " so i couldn't help but absorb some convexital energy"

"so when ever you use the convexity energy" said spyro "you will have your old looks back"

"exactly, i noticed some black comming back to my hair" pointed out razer

"he is right, look you can see some black coming back" myst said

after the explanaition razer went to get some bear for dinner

"it seems like you are getting better at hunting with your hands" spyro pointed out "you are coming back with less injuries"

"i know, guess it means that i am regaining my old self faster than expected" razer said "i guess fang will try and stop that"

soon as dinner was done spyro and razer went to training, soon training was done and the went to sleep spyro noticed that razer was sweating


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 the fusing part 1

spyro spent months training razer and he began to look more & more like his old self  
>myst didn't realy mind the way he looked because she knew that he still had his current memories<p>

"well give me another day or two and i will look like my old self" said razer "i hope that is ok"

"dont worry, if look like you did back when you were four years old" cynder added "you cant be that bad"

"well this is almost over razer" fang said "cant wait to get back to your old self"

"oh, great fang is here" razer said "what do you want"

"so this is fang, you must be the other half of razers old self" spyro greeted

"you, are correct spyro" fang replied "now that this is almost over i can appear myself for the first time,but be warned when i fuse back with razer he will regain back his old skills and memories and keep his current skills and memories"

"so where will this fusing take place" asked razer "and when"

"at the dark masters old palace where you were rescued" fang replied "and three hours from now"

"spyro, do you think you could take me to the dark masters castle" asked razer

"i will, but only to help you regain your old persona" spyro replied

spyro hated the malefor but he had to help his friend he knew fang could get there as fast as him so myst helped razer onto spyros back then they left fang was keeping up by using convexity to boost his speed and as soon as they got there spyro said he'd wait by the front door

"this place gives me the creeps" razer said "but the key to get my old persona back is here"

"hey as soon as we are done fusing we can leave" fang replied "i hate this place as much as you do"

"so where are we going" razer asked

"to our old room" replied fang 

chapter 8 end


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 the fusing part 2

fang and razer have been walking for thirty minuits and razer followed fang because he knew fang new the way to their old room and as soon as they got there fang said

"well were here" fang said "our old room"

"so how will we fuse" razer asked

"put your right hand on my left shoulder" razer said "and i'll do the same"

soon there was a bright flash and then nothing razer woke up and noticed his memories flooding back his skills were back as well he left the castle and said

"i will never go back here ever" razer said

he fired a beam pure convesity and destroyed the castle but little did they know that malefor came back after the destruction razer and spyro knew this and was prepaired for the battle

"you know i did not mean to revive him" said razer

"i know you just hated that castle so much" replied spyro


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 the final battle

this chapter will have lots of battling

malefor was destroying warfang and spyro,cynder, and razer were prepaired but myst was missing when razer found malefor he saw he had myst by the throat malefor saw razer

malefor was surprised to see that razer was back to normal

"well your back to normal then razer" malefor said surprised

"i will kill you" razer yelled loud enough for spyro and cynder to hear

razer charged at malefor he was swinging his sword as fast as he could but  
>he could not make a hit then he used a convexity beam malefor was surprised at this he barly dodged this he could see a mountain be destroyed this means that razer is stronger then ever he will have to be extra careful spyro and cynder saw that razer was fighting malefor then they saw myst she had a few scrapes and bruises nothing to bad spyro then noticed that razer was using his sword he intended to kill malefor razer was deflecting tail swipes when his sword was knocked out of his hand he then was stabed in the chest he was coughing up blood he was about to pass out when he hear myst's voice<p>

"razer, razer" myst yelled "razer dont die"

razer looked at myst and saw the worry in her eyes he then went to take the tail out of his chest  
>he then took malefors tail and broke it male for screamed in pain and then noticed that the wound in the chest was healing rapidly and then he saw razer become half dragon his scales are silver and his under belly was black his left eye black and right silver his wings were white<p>

"malefor you will die" razer said "i am now complete"

"what ever you will be the one to die" malefor hised

"you will pay for what you did to myst" razer said with rage

malefor charged at razer who easily dodged it malefor then breathed black flames wich razer just parted with his hand then malefor then shot lightning at him razer just absorbed it and shot it back malefor charged at razer again who summoned his sword then charged and they attacked at the same time then malefor fell down dead then myst stopped breathing  
>razer ran over to her then said<p>

"i will give her some of my convexital energy to save her life" razer said "but she will have convexity in her forever"

"please do it and hurry" cynder said with worry

razer then channeled and orb of on convexity in to his palm and inserted in to her chest  
>she was knock out for three days razer never left her side except to get dinner for spyro and cynder spyro then told cynder what razer told him when training with him he told spyro that he would go to the ends of the earth just to save myst cynder said that myst said the same thing<p>

they began to arrang a wedding as soon as myst got up

the wedding went perfectly myst and razer are happy as a family


End file.
